MARCKS protein (Myristoylated Alanine-Rich C Kinase Substrate) is a ubiquitous phosphorylation target of protein kinase C (PKC) (Li et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 276; 40982 (2002)). MARCKS has three evolutionarily-conserved regions (Aderem et al., Nature 1988; 332:362-364; Thelen et al., Nature 1991; 351:320-322; Hartwig et al., Nature 1992; 356:618-622; Seykora et al., J Biol Chem 1996; 271:18797-18802): an N-terminus, a phosphorylation site domain (or PSD; also known as the effector domain), and a multiple homology 2 (MH2) domain. The N-terminus, an alpha-amino acid sequence comprising 24 amino acid residues with a myristic acid moiety attached via an amide bond to the N-terminal glycine residue is involved in binding of MARCKS to membranes in cells (Seykora et al., J Biol Chem 1996; 271:18797-18802) and possibly to calmodulin (Matsubara et al., J Biol Chem 2003; 278:48898-48902). This 24 amino acid sequence is known as the MANS peptide. MANS peptide and related peptides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,265,088; 7,529,926; 7,544,772; 8,492,518; 8,501,911; 7,918,293,870; and 8,563,689; the entire contents of each of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.
There is a need in the art for new, safe therapies directed to preventing, treating, and inhibiting cancer, including inhibiting cancer cell metastasis, cancer cell proliferation, tumor growth, and/or angiogenesis. The present invention addresses these and other needs.